<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>out like a light by butsometimesicry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788006">out like a light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butsometimesicry/pseuds/butsometimesicry'>butsometimesicry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Book 1: Howl's Moving Castle, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Literal Sleeping Together, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Reader-Insert, Sleep, This is Bad, my brain feels like a raw chicken tender please forgive me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butsometimesicry/pseuds/butsometimesicry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just getting some good sleep with mr. blade</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>out like a light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were always rather desirous of those who said they could fall asleep and be out like a light, or rather you didn’t understand. you'd like to think that it was one of those things like people knowing exactly what they’re feeling and what to categorize it as, but deep down you knew it wasn’t. You knew you were one of those cases where you would forever and ever struggle with the misery of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>That is until tonight.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Howl’s moving castle was playing on the tv, courtesy of techno's expertise of anime. The movie emitting such peace and serenity in the pitch-black room. </p><p> </p><p>techno had also turned off the lights for a better <em> cinematic experience, </em>but you knew that the fluorescent lights were secretly beginning to burn his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>problem was, the darkroom paired with the relaxing movie and him talking made for a sleepy concoction, for the both of you. Respectively in your own spots on the sectional couch.</p><p> </p><p>Before you knew it, your head began to dip and sway and you found it increasingly strenuous to keep yourself upright. Your eyelids grew heavier and heavier as you relished in every blink, each one staying closed for longer and longer before you were prying them open again with an obscene amount of difficulty. </p><p> </p><p>and despite feeling borderline delirious, you could sense that techno was tired as well. Ancient China was the topic that he was attempting to inform on, trying to ramble on about interesting events that had occurred and why they were so important except for he was speaking so much slower and his voice was even deeper and <em> rugged </em> as he kept trailing off with a string of “uhhhhh”’s. </p><p> </p><p>it completely shattered your heart to hear him so utterly exhausted, pausing between each word. though the sight of him mirroring your own sleepiness, even through unfocused, bleary vision would be endearing if you weren’t so terribly caring and protective.</p><p> </p><p>“Cuddle?...” </p><p> </p><p>a sweet smile began to flower onto your face at his murmur as you fluttered your eyes open again to gaze softly at him, at how he already had his arms open wide to only further entice you to come to him. you quietly nodded once for a response, before slowly pushing yourself up off the couch and essentially sleepily staggering the tiny footsteps over to his part of the sofa, and putting your knee down onto the sitting cushion to climb into the spot that he made for you, into his open arms. </p><p> </p><p>Techno sits up momentarily and grabs the folded up fleece blanket from where it rested on the frame of the couch, shaking it out to extend and coddle the both of you, the blanket delightfully cozy and long enough to cover his feet by an extra foot. You cherish the feeling of his arms surrounding you, like chains in the best way possible, like they won’t let go if you don’t want them to, chains of complete safety and love. </p><p> </p><p>And just like that, you are <em> out like a light</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>